Perfidy
by Lyn1410G
Summary: Perfidy: a deliberate breach of faith or trust. On the flight home from Israel,Tony can't get those accusations out of his head. One-shot.


**PERFIDY**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and am not making any profit.

Spoilers: Dialogue in _**bold italics**_ is mostly from Aliyah, Legends, Semper Fidelis and Cloak.

A/N: Just keeping it in perspective.

"_**You're just jealous!"**_

"_**You're just jealous!"**_

"_**You're just jealous!"**_

Stop! For the love of God, just stop!

The accusations played over and over in his mind like a mantra, as he sat

eyes closed and head tilted back against the unlined fuselage of the navy flight.

"_**You're just jealous!"**_

Why do people keep saying that?

First you, then Rivkin and now your father for God's sake.

What does _he_ know about it anyway?

Did _you_ give them that idea?

C'mon Ziva…exactly what _have_ you been saying about me?

"_**You wanted Rivkin out of my daughter's life"**_

I'm sorry. Does the idea of watching your partners' six not register with you people?

Is it some sort of Mossad training to immediately suspect the motive to be personal?

Is the concept of loyalty _really_ so outrageous that your first reaction is to assume a personal involvement?

"_**You thought you had to protect me?"**_

Well, duh…we are partners remember? Isn't that my job?

Is that _not_ what we do every day?

I protect you, you protect me. That's how it works, remember?

"_**You're just jealous!"**_

You know Ziva, I'm really not.

Curious? Yes.

Nosey? Always.

But jealous? No.

Think about it. You've shared so little of your personal life, your _mysterious past_,

of course I'm curious! Who wouldn't be?

"_**That would be an invasion of privacy No?"**_

Ok, you've got me there, but no more so than you snatching my cell phone to see who's calling

or listening into my personal calls.

Hey! Why is it ok when you do it?

'

"_**I am following a lead"**_

Is that right? You're following a lead.

Half the team just flew out to LA, leaving you and me to hold the fort

and you're 'following a lead'.

What if something had come up? What if I had needed backup?

What if _you_ had needed backup?

Well partner? Where were you?

Oh, that's right!

You expected me to cover for you, to watch your six because,

that's what partners do, right?

"_**No, Michael is not here"**_

You lied to me Ziva. I asked you a direct question.

I gave you an opportunity to confide in me.

Don't you think that after four years of working together

that I can't tell when you're worried?

That I can't tell when you're lying?

I came to you, more than once and gave you a chance to explain.

I was being your _friend_.

And you?

You lied to me.

"_**No, but I would tell Gibbs."**_

Really? You would tell Gibbs?

But only if he asked the right questions?

You wouldn't _volunteer _any information but if Gibbs asks the _right_ questions,

you would tell him.

Why not tell me, Ziva?

Have I ever let you down before?

Haven't I earned your trust?

Have I ever _not_ had your six?

Why would you not trust _me_?

"_**I am tired of pretending."**_

Amen to that!

I'm sick of the lies. The deceit and the manipulation.

Sick of not knowing who I can trust.

Sick of wondering if I'm being betrayed.

I'm tired of pretending too......

Sorry…what did you mean?

"_**You're just jealous!"**_

Here we go again….no I am not jealous.

Rivkin was a foreign operative.

An assassin who was _killing_ people on U.S soil.

I knew it, Gibbs knew it and _you_ knew it.

He was told to go home.

You knew it and you protected him.

"_**You're just jealous!"**_

Again with the jealous?

I knew you were involved with him and were therefore in danger.

Physical danger?

Probably not, you are a ninja after all.

But your association with Rivkin could expose your position on this team.

I couldn't sit on my hands and let that happen.

I was watching your six Ziva.

I was being your partner.

"_**You're just jealous!"**_

How many times do I have to tell you?

NO!

"_**Rivkin is dead. Tony killed him"**_

When have I ever used excessive force?

Well?

I'm sorry, but isn't that your area of expertise?

You know, shoot first, ask questions later.

I'm a cop Ziva. I don't work that way.

"_**You are jealous!"**_

Why do you keep saying that?

"_**You jeopardised your entire career and for what?"**_

Gee, I don't know.

A whim maybe?

You're my partner.

Never leave a man behind.

Semper Fi.

La famiglia.

Capisce?

"_**For some reason you thought it was your job, to protect me?"**_

I did what I had to do.

It was obvious that you were refusing to face the truth.

So much for your super spy skills.

"_**You could have shot him in the leg"**_

You weren't there!

He broke my arm, he was kicking my ass!

He was standing; I was flat on my back and vulnerable.

He refused to stop and came at me with a shard of glass.

HE. WAS. GOING. TO. KILL. _ME_. ZIVA.

It was kill or be killed.

Shoot him in the leg be damned!

'_**You killed him."**_

Did I mention that he was going to kill me?

Are you even listening to me?

I see now that you would have preferred it the other way around.

Thanks partner.

"_**Why Tony?"**_

For you.

**------------oooooo------------**

A/N: Not really meant to upset the Tiva fans, sorry guys if it does.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
